


In The Line of Duty

by xBubble_Teax



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Gay Parents, M/M, Military Background, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBubble_Teax/pseuds/xBubble_Teax
Summary: It's in your line of duty to love your family. It's in your line of duty to be a soldier. But is it part of protocol to break their hearts? And cause them more pain than you ever intend?





	In The Line of Duty

*

 

“What does that mean? Rei, come on, show me the letter.” He holds the wad of paper out of arms reach once I try to grab for it again, too busy reading the words through himself to bother letting me have a look in too.

I curse my shortness, and how much taller Reita had grown in the years we were growing up, his slender figure towering over me as his eyes scanned each line of text with a heavy bout of dread.

I can hear the merry tune of a xylophone blaring from the TV behind me, and before long a tiny set of fingers slip in to hold my own,

“Daddy, can you make me some waffles?”

“In a minute sweetheart.” I don’t even look down at my daughter; five years old and just getting to that level of intelligence where she can pick up the slightest of problems between her parents. These days, she reads me like a book. It sometimes becomes hard to protect her any more,

“But Daddy –“

“- Sayuri, honey, I’ll be there soon okay?”

I feel the grip on my fingers loosen a touch, and something soft brushes the material of my trouser leg, no doubt she was carrying her favourite plush bunny; aptly christened Usagi-chan before I’d even reached the cashier at the toy shop,

“What’s Daddy looking at?”

My gaze snaps away from my husband then, and I let my eyes drift down to the curious maroon pools of my little girl, staring up at her father past the fluffy confines of Usagi-chan’s long, purple ears.

I drop to her level, sweeping the long brunette locks behind her shoulders as she turns to look at me for an answer to her ill-fated question,

“Why don’t you go and choose some syrup while I talk to Daddy?” I smile; the best I can reassure her with to ease that anxious pout on her lips.

It’s kind of hard to believe that parents who had conceived such an adorable child like Sayuri could give her up so easily. The adoption centre had told us that she had been taken straight into care as soon as she was born. Her mother couldn’t cope. Her father didn’t want her. But despite everything, she never let it get her down.

I know that in ten years time she’ll start to ask me and Rei questions about her true parents; hell, if she can work out her adoptive parents’ marital problems, her real parents are in for one hell of an interrogation.

One thing she most certainly has picked up from me though, is that adorable dimple on one side of her mouth; slowly born when she’d turned two. And it had marked its place there ever since.

And I soon see it; accompanied by a nod as she takes her leave and bounces back towards the kitchen, my fingers left cold and empty once she’d gone.

I turn to see Reita leaning against the coat rack by the front door, his arm draped over his eyes and I notice, with his other hand, he’s holding the letter out to me; his fingers shaking slightly even as I tentatively take it with my own.

_Suzuki Akira,_

_As a faithful commanding officer in the Japan Ground Self-Defence Force (JGSDF) to the Japanese Army and Navy Services, the government requests that all standing serviceman available for battalion commandments and leadership return to the front line immediately. This request is not voluntary and we insist you attend to your post in two weeks time regarding original regiment. There, you will be escorted to the war zone via helicopter and will attend a mission brief discussing tactics and armament._

_The Ministry of Defence appreciates your co-operation and duty to your country. We hope to see you on the front line._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Toshimi Kitazawa, Minister of Defence_

I felt sick. They want him to go back?

But... he only just got home a few weeks ago.

I feel my legs weaken underneath me, and I allow myself to collapse into the armchair by the phone.

No, I can’t. Not again. Last time I was filled with unbearable worry. Always wondering if he was safe. If he was hurt. Would he get shot? Would he be okay?

What if... What if –

“I’m so sorry, baby.”

It’s only a whisper I can hear, but it doesn’t matter. I’d have him whisper over and over again to me if it meant keeping him here. Keeping him _safe,_

“I... I...” I can’t get the words out, and I forget what it was I was going to say once my beautiful lover kneels in front of me with shining eyes.

Oh, he was so beautiful. Please, God, if you’re up there, don’t take him away from me. Don’t kill him, please,

“I’m going to be fine.” he murmurs softly, and I find no hint of a lie as he stares back at me kindly. Still, as my eyes continue to search his face for a flaw, I feel something cold tug at my heart, realising he’s telling the truth,

“No.” I shake my head, staring down at the typed letters laughing at me so unkindly on the page, and even as they blur and merge together, it feels as though they’re deriding me. Mocking me, teasing me... the power to take Reita away sitting in their hands,

“I can’t lose you.” I croak, the back of my throat incredibly tight, “Not again, Rei. I don’t... I want you to be –“

“- You’re not going to lose me.” Reita sighs, and he takes the letter from my hands, letting it flutter to the floor before his warm circle of arms embrace me smoothly,

“How can you say that?” I sob quietly against his shoulder, my subconscious reminding me of Sayuri’s presence not too far away, “You don’t know what’s going to happen, Rei! What if you... what if you -?”

What? Why can’t I say it?

“Kai, how many times have I been sent away this year?” I hear his tender lips move against my hair, and I pause to think, disliking the images that flash in my head one by one. Waving goodbye at the door, Sayuri crying in my arms each time we watch Reita and his army uniform trudge away to the black car humming with impatience at the end of the drive,

“Four.” I cry into the crook of his neck,

“And last year?”

I pause, a hiccup catching in my throat while I try to think,

“I... can’t remember.”

“Eleven.” Reita answers for me, “And before that it was twenty-five. Kai, I’m _still_ here.”

I screw my eyes up hard, until the stitching of Reita’s t-shirt feels like it’s making patterns in my eyelids,

“That doesn’t mean this time will be the same!” I moan, feeling his gentle hands pat my back,

“It will. I promise.” he smooths back a strand of my hair, pressing warm lips to my tear stained cheeks, “Kai, we have this conversation every time I –“

“- I know, I _know._ ” Frustratedly, I rub at my eyes with the back of my hand, “But how can I _not_ think these things Rei?” I stare back at him pleadingly, even though I can’t see if it’s working when I can’t even tell which part of his face is which, the tears my obstacle to look past, “I can’t bear to lose you. Not ever. When we’re old and grey maybe and when Sayuri is all grown up and she has a family of her own, _then_ we can die, Rei, but not... not this way. I... I can’t bear the thought of you out there when all you hear on the news is the names of those who ha-have die–“

I’m sobbing again, and I don’t stop to think whether Sayuri can hear me or not.

I feel the grief before I’ve even lost anything. I feel the unbearable loss cloud my chest until my heart can no longer breathe to find some sort of hope. That this time Reita will come back okay. That Sayuri will still have a father and I will still have the love of my life. My best friend. My rock.  
  
My hero,

“Daddy?”

I pull away from Reita’s shoulder quickly, and before long I feel a small weight throw itself onto my knees, something fluffy pushing in my face,

“Daddy, don’t cry.” Sayuri whines, Usagi-chan’s smiling face nuzzling into my neck by her hand, “Usagi-chan doesn’t like it when you get sad.”

I manage a trembly smile as her tiny palm reaches up to wipe my tears away, almost poking me in the eye in the process as she strains to reach. I take her in my arms once she’s done,

“I’m okay, honey.” I breathe against the soft brown strands of her hair, Reita providing the same amount of affection behind her, tentatively tucking a lock behind her ear.

Sayuri peers down below my feet, and I notice her eyes soften at the letter on the floor; the unmistakeable red stamp of the Ministry of Defence marking itself in the corner of the page,

“Daddy’s going away again.”

I feel her shake, clutching Usagi-chan tighter, but I can’t see her expression when she turns her head swiftly in Reita’s direction. By the way he tilts his head and smiles sadly, I don’t think it’s a particularly happy one.

I wish I could protect her from this. Countless times I’ve tried to persuade Rei to get an office job so we wouldn’t have to go through this. Just to settle down like a proper family.

I know Rei wants it too. But any job in a civilised society seems too over-qualified for any soldier. It simply can’t happen, and we need the money. As much as I wished it would, my income alone can’t provide for the three of us.

My eyes tear up again as I watch Sayuri reach out for one of Reita’s hands,

“Daddy, you’ll come back right?”

Reita’s hand strokes her face, one of his fingers wet once he pulls it away, and I tighten my hold on her,

“Promise me, Daddy. Don’t go if you’re going to die! Don’t -”

I can hear the way her voice struggles to maintain composure and as Reita hesitates with his words, I lean forward to whisper in her ear,

“It’s okay, honey.”

My heart aches in despair as she releases a small sob, letting Usagi-chan fall to the ground as she holds out her arms to her father,

“Daddy!” she sobs, and Reita murmurs small reassurances before taking her and propping her on his lap, letting her bury her face tight into his shoulder,

“Daddy’s here, sweetie, I’m not going anywhere.” he mutters this lowly into her ear, and even though his words are meant for her, I feel something put a stop to the tears coursing down my own cheeks.

We let her cry for a while, as we always used to do during one of her temper tantrums. When she couldn’t get something she wanted and would cry for it for hours, despite firm ‘no’s’ and bruises to mine and Reita’s knees. Eventually she would fall asleep, kicking or screaming or a combination of both, by which time we would tuck her in bed; only to awake the following morning with the debate at hand erased from her memory. From then on, anything that made her upset, we let her cry it out.

I watch solemnly as Reita rocks back and forth on his heels, occasionally sending a small smile in my direction.

I never did understand how he was never scared. Never feared his own life, but instead soothed the ones of myself and Sayuri.

And yet, there hasn’t been a flicker of self-pity from him. I haven’t even stumbled across him crying alone or staring into space or out of character for a day. Perhaps in the army they taught you how to discern yourself from that. Which was good in a way, I supposed.

But still –

Despite it being 10am, Sayuri was soon breathing softly in Reita’s arms; all the sobbing having worn the energy out of her,

“When is this going to stop, Rei?” I ask wearily, my eyes following the pattern of Reita’s gentle swaying, “When are me and Sayuri going to be able to send you off with a smile, instead of... like this?”

Reita adjusts his head against Sayuri’s and looks to the floor almost shamefully, “Never.”

I feel my stomach drop and I sit on the wooden floor beside him to take his hand,

“You know I love you.” I whisper, “No matter what happens, Rei, I always will.”

I don’t give him time to answer, wrapping my lips around his own, capturing his taste while Sayuri sighs sleepily next to my ear,

“Love you too Daddy.”

*

I couldn’t believe that two weeks had passed by so quickly.

I glance to Reita’s bulging suitcases by the bedroom door and in response I feel my stomach churn uncomfortably. I know that the next few months will be full of my obsessive checking of news channels; listening to the names of fallen soldiers being listed one by one and praying with every piece of my heart that Reita’s wouldn’t come up.

For now, it hasn’t, but I couldn’t help building an imaginary picture in my head; though I know it would do little to prepare me for such a thing.

I hear the bedroom door click to a close, and Reita smiles at me before tiptoeing to the other side of the bed, slumping beside me with a sleepy sigh,

“Sayuri is fast asleep.” he informs gently, kissing the side of my cheek while he kicks off his slippers, wrapping an arm around my waist once he gets comfortable.

I can’t take my eyes off of the suitcases, “What time are they coming for you?”

I sound like he’s going to a death camp,

“6am.” he answers, almost in a whisper, and I reach for the alarm clock on the bedside table,

“Then I’ll make sure I’m awake to see you off.” I feel numb as I set about preparing an alarm, the seconds ticking by reminding me of how much precious time I have left with him; as little as it was,

“Kai, you don’t have to do this...”

“I do.” I reply, setting the clock down again and turning to face his reproachful eyes, “No matter how hard it is for _both_ of us, ignoring it isn’t going to solve the problem.”

Reita links our fingers together, fatigue from chasing Sayuri round the park all afternoon making us sink back against the pillows together, breathing against each other’s cheeks in the same nervous puffs,

“I know you’re scared.” Reita whispers to me, and I fight with myself to hold on to that self control. I know it only upsets Rei more to see me crying because of this,

“Aren’t you?” I sniff,

“Of course I am.” Reita sighs deeply, “But I’m more scared of how you’re going to be without me. Sayuri too.”

“We’ll manage.” I let my lips tug at the corners, the smile feeling strange and unwelcome, “We always do.”

Reita’s jaw clenches and I notice his eyes water considerably as he reaches out to stroke my cheek,

“I’m sorry I have to put you through this.” his voice sounds so pained, and I reach out to hold him, kissing his forehead lovingly,

“It’s what you do.” I manage to laugh, feeling Reita’s arms tighten around my waist, his eyes squeezing shut against my chest, “You’re our hero, Rei. No other dad is as brave as you are.”

He laughs weakly, sniffing against my bare skin, “I wouldn’t say that, exactly.”

I tilt his head up with my fingers, his dark eyes turning soft in the dim brightness of the room, “Well, _I_ would.” I answer with a smile, and once more I let our lips meet softly.

Before long, I’m pushing Reita back down against the bed and spreading my legs either side of his hips, letting our crotches rub together in a friction I know I won’t feel again for a long time.

I hold his arms back against the headboard, hearing him groan into my mouth as I press myself closer,

“We can’t.” he manages to breathe, “We might wake Sayuri.”

I purse my lips for a moment, looking towards the bedroom door as though I might find some sort of confirmation that Sayuri would stay in her room in a deep slumber.

He was right of course. Sex had to be more flexible when you had children.

But that didn’t mean we couldn’t have fun.

Instead my hand snaked underneath his night trousers, my fingers brushing something hard and eager,

“Oh K-“ I love the way Reita screws his face up, and his body twitches against the mattress, only making my fingers move again, cupping the flesh and experimenting with a squeeze.

Rei moans into his hands to preserve the noise, though he finds it difficult once I pin his arms back as before, softly grunting against my lips as my hand moves faster; eventually the kisses follow suit.

I know he’s holding back those cries, those gorgeous vocalisations that I know he wants to scream to the sky; just the very thought turns me on and no doubt Reita can feel my hard shaft pressing against his thigh,

“Kai, I’m –“ Reita’s teeth clench and he groans lowly,

“- It’s alright.” I murmur against his lips, nudging them with my own, “You can let go...”

It was inevitable the door would open eventually; I had a feeling before the hinges groaned audibly behind me, my hand already removed from Reita’s pants, much to his displeasure,

“Daddy?” A tired voice greets us and I turn, dismounting Rei to face Sayuri; her small form framing the bottom half of the doorway, rubbing her sleepy eyes; poor Usagi-chan dangling on the floor, held up by only one paw,

“Sweetheart you should be in bed.” I call softly.

Sayuri just shakes her head, and wanders sluggishly over to the bed, unable to climb up herself and so I lift her up, propping her in the middle between Rei and I,

“I want to... sleep here.” she sighs, nestling herself under the covers and I share a quick smile with Reita. She was too cute,

“Are you worried about Daddy leaving?” I ask softly, just as her eyes flutter closed against the pillow, Usagi-chan clutched tight against her chest.

Reita strokes her hair as she nods lazily, yawning into Usagi-chan’s soft fur,

“Going to miss you, Daddy.” she mumbles, turning around to face Reita instead, allowing herself to snuggle into his arms.

I smile gently and shuffle up behind her, tucking Usagi-chan next to her – he gets to snuggle with me tonight,

“Don’t worry baby.” Reita whispers, his head resting on hers as she presses tighter into his neck; a habit she hadn’t managed to shake since she was a toddler, “I’ll be home before you know.”

“Daddy will be alright.” I add, but I imagine she’s already fast asleep; the hand she had clutching Reita’s falling limp in his grasp.

Instead he seeks the opportunity to reach for mine,

“Yeah, I will.” he tells me, a firm understanding in his eyes as he leans over Sayuri to kiss me softly, lingering a while to make me lose myself in his taste.

It works, a warm glow filling my heart, and though by this time tomorrow he’ll be gone; I manage to fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 

*

It seems like déjà vu standing here.

Sayuri tugs on the sleeve of my sweater and I hoist her into my arms, watching the uniformed men bustle in and out of the house, collecting bag after bag of Reita’s belongings, stacking them in the boot of that all too familiar black car,

“When’s Daddy coming home?” Sayuri whispers it in my ear like a secret, and I watch her fair eyebrows dip in a frown,

“I don’t know sweetie. Soon.” It’s all I can tell her for now. In all honesty, I wish I knew myself; at least then I could mark a date on the calendar – something to look forward to, “He’ll be back before we know it.”

Despite Sayuri’s reddened eyes from an early start this morning, I know there are tears hiding in there too, confirmed when she convulses once against me, “You promise, Daddy?” she whimpers.

I nod, kissing her forehead tenderly before pushing it to rest in the crook of my neck; Sayuri never did like the dark uniforms the army wore. Even when she was little she would hide her face either in my neck or behind Usagi-chan’s ears.

She isn’t carrying him this morning though; he was left discarded at the bottom of the stairs when I came down for breakfast. It sort of touched me that she was trying to be strong for Rei, abandoning her comforter to face this by herself. If anything her courage was a lot stronger than mine.

The last suitcase is piled into the back of the car and one of the men slams it shut, expressionless even as he moves over to the driver’s seat and clambers in without another word; hiding behind dark sunglasses and an unreadable name tag.

Reita soon returns from upstairs moments later, his face forcing happiness once he places a hand on my back to break my swaying, and I turn to him and a fake smile,

“I guess I better get going.” Words an accountant would say before carrying his briefcase over to the car and driving to his office. The kind of eccentric, danger-free, perfect job I wish Reita was going to.

Sayuri breaks away from my neck, almost diving into Reita’s arms once she sees him,

“Come back soon Daddy!” she pleads, and Reita ignores the blaring of a horn to promise her that he will,

“I love you baby.” he whispers, the veins in his arms straining as he squeezes her as tight to him as he can, “I’ll call you when I get there okay?”

Sayuri nods into his shoulder, but doesn’t pull away just yet, so Reita turns to look at me.

I already feel myself break when his beautiful eyes stare into mine with such ruefulness. I try not to think about how it could be the last time I see him. How it could be the last time he lays eyes on me. How it could be the last time that I’m kissing him goodbye.

I don’t know what to say, and my lips move inaudibly as they struggle to find the right words,

“I love you.” Reita says suddenly, and I’m pulled into his arms roughly, my head slamming against his shoulder but I don’t care. I clutch at his uniform with shaking hands, until I was almost sure my nails would rip it apart. How much I wanted to. To strip him of this identity and keep him home with me. Keep him _safe,_

“I love you so much!” I sob quietly, trying to control my breathing before Sayuri can pick up my distress, “Rei, you mean the world to me. If I could do anything to stop this –“

“- Shhhh, I know, honey, I know.” Reita murmurs, holding the both of us securely in his arms before one of the uniformed men got out of the car,

“Come on Akira, we need to go. Now!”

“No...” To my despair, Sayuri tightens her hold around Rei’s neck and even as he makes a move to pull her away, she clings to him with a loud wail, “No Daddy! Not yet!”

“Baby, I have to...” Reita tells her gently, his eyes shining as he glances over to the car and makes a sign to tell them he’s coming, “You be a good girl and stay with Daddy alright?”

Once my face is wiped clean of tears, I take her shoulders and pry her away, and she finally lets go with a sob once Reita encourages her a little further,

“You look after Daddy okay?” he winks at her, and it earns him a small trembly smile in return, “And Usagi-chan?”

Sayuri nods, once again sitting against my hip, her small body trembling just as much as my own; something I hope she doesn’t notice,

“Take care, okay?” I whisper, “Call us too. Whenever you can, no matter how small a time you can manage. Even if it’s just for two seconds, Rei, just please let us know everything’s okay.”

He puts a hand on my face to soothe me, and when he leans in to press our lips together; his kiss had never been so sweet.

I can imagine the men in the car looking uncomfortable, and once I crack an eye open I see just that; they probably had loving wives back home so it wouldn’t surprise them that me and Reita together like this would seem strange.

Well I don’t care. I love him. I am _in love_ with him. And no straight-ass jerk from the army is going to make me embarrassed of that,

“Goodbye honey.” I breathe once we part, and before I know it he’s halfway down the garden path; leaving home for trench, suburbs for no man’s land.

He doesn’t look at us again once inside the car, and as it starts to pull away, it’s like I’m watching in slow motion; my eyes glued to the road even when it’s long gone and I can no longer hear the engine,

“Daddy?” Sayuri whispers beside me, and I realise my grip has loosened on her considerably,

“What, baby?”

“Can we make some waffles now?”

I smile gently, smoothing a few loose strands of hair back from her eyes, “Yeah, of course we can honey. We haven’t had any for a while huh?”

She shakes her head, “Can we save some for Daddy too? I want to make some for when he comes back!”

I smile once, glancing over to the road briefly before I finally close the front door and prop Sayuri back on her feet.

A few hours later, and midway preparing a fourth batch of waffles at my daughter’s demanding request, the phone rings loudly on the kitchen wall.

I can hear Pikachu screeching happily from the living room, and before long Sayuri’s voice starts to sing the Pokémon theme tune blaring from the TV, making me almost laugh a greeting into the receiver,

“Hello?”

“Kai? It’s me, honey.”

“Rei!”

“Yeah, I’ve just arrived here at base. Things look pretty organised here and at the minute there is no threat of an attack. I’m guessing we might be okay for a while.”

I feel relief spring to life inside my chest, “Thank God...”

“Yeah...” Reita mumbles, “But, I can’t help but wish I was back home with you.”

I shrug, peering round the living room door to see Sayuri dancing with Usagi-chan on the sofa,

“I wish you were too.” I sigh, smiling at our daughter before she flops down against the cushions once the music ends; Usagi-chan forced to sit on her lap while she leans forward to watch the episode, “But it’s your duty, Rei. You are a soldier fighting for your country, I mean...”

“I know.” Reita hums unhappily, “But I’m also a father.”

“ _And_ a lover.” I add with a giggle, some past scenes spent in our bedroom making me blush and I twirl the phone cord around my finger shyly, “Sweetheart, you are all these things but right now you need to be a soldier.”

“What I _want_ is to be all three.” he retorts and I hear some kind of shuffling in the background, voices shouting a bunch of orders someone’s way, “And all at the same time.” he adds with a sigh,

“You _are._ ” I reassure him, “It’s all in your line of duty.”

He laughs at that, “I suppose you’re right.”

There’s silence for a moment, before another voice, muffled this time, calls Reita’s name,

“Hey, sweetie I have to go. There’s a meeting I need to be at.”

I sigh, weren’t meetings for businesspeople? “Do you know how amazing you would look in a suit?”

“Yeah, I get reminded every time I look at our wedding photos.” Reita scoffs, a small giggle following soon after, “I’ll have to make sure I look at them when I get back.”

“Mm.” I agree, “You were so handsome.”

“You too.”

I only manage to whisper the goodbye before he hangs up with another exchange of “I love you”’s and I busy myself with coating Sayuri’s waffles in chocolate syrup and cream; I don’t want to dwell on how much I miss him still. It wouldn’t exactly help things.

Sayuri is sat on the floor when I return to the living room, two plates of waffles in hand,

“Sayuri, honey, sit back a bit or you’ll get sucked into the TV.” I tease, but she does as I ask, scooting back with Usagi-chan still perched on her lap,

“But Daddy!” she whines, her eyes brightening a little when she sees her chocolate covered waffle, “I _want_ to go into the TV! I want to be a Pokémon trainer too!!” she launches a fist into the air and strikes her best pose, “Gotta catch ‘em all!!”

I laugh before handing her her plate, making sure it’s secure on a cushion before she sets her fork into it,

“Daddy!!” Another whine, and I brace myself for another round of waffle making, “You didn’t put any marshies on!”

‘Marshies’ is all that she can get out of the word ‘marshmallows’ for now. In fact, it took her so long to try and say it that Rei ingeniously came up with the term ‘marshies’ for her to use until she could say it properly. Although, she uses it so frequently these days, I’m worried she won’t grow out of it,

“Well, honey, I couldn’t find any in the cupboard.” I tell her, poking her lightly in the stomach, finding it so cute when she pouts and kicks her feet against the sofa, “Daddy probably ate them all.”

I imagined my lover blaring playful abuse at me from through the kitchen; something he would most likely be doing if he was here.

 _If_ he was here...

“Fat Daddy.” Sayuri giggles with a smile, chocolate and cream smearing her lips with only one mouthful,

“Yep.” I start to eat too, all of a sudden hungry, “Nobody eats waffles like Daddy does. It’s all in –“

I pause with a smile,

“All in his line of duty.”

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another fic cross-posted from my LiveJournal. I wrote this a few years ago <3 
> 
> Someone feel free to shoot me for my horrible endings to stories >.> Anyway hope you enjoyed this <3 I really need to write more happier stuff >.> I AM a happy person HONEST!!!! (^////////////^) As a side note ~ Usagi = Japanese for bunny. And Sayuri is a Japanese name meaning "Lily," (小百合)


End file.
